


2020 Victon Drabbles

by shinpussy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tags Relationships and Characters To Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Una colección de, drabbles, escenas cortas y estudios de personajes para practicar de la Victon.¡Las parejas se indicarán en el nombre del capítulo con cualquier advertencia al principio!Escrito por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 2





	1. seungwoo/seungsik - kiss denial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2020 Victon Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485453) by [sodapeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach). 



Seungwoo miró a Seungsik desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras sus cejas se juntaban en una protesta silenciosa, su mensaje alto y claro... si solo le estuviera prestando atención a tiempo para verlo.

Seungsik se sentó solo en el sofá con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y su teléfono apoyado contra sus muslos, sonriendo a la pantalla mientras jugaba el nuevo juego que Hanse le había convencido para descargar. Estaban en un equipo, un gremio juntos y aunque a Seungwoo normalmente le gustaban los juegos, tenía diferentes ideas sobre cómo se suponía que sería la vida atrapados juntos dentro de un apartamento.

Continuó mirándolo, su labio inferior sobresalía aún más mientras lo ignoraba.

"Sikie," dijo en voz baja, el infantilismo de su propia voz lo enfermó. Seungsik no parecía escucharlo o _realmente_ lo estaba ignorando. _"Seungsik."_

Seungsik saltó, un poco sorprendido cuando lo sacó del trance en el que estaba. "¿Qué?"

"Estoy aburrido," dijo.

"Toma una siesta."

"No estoy cansado."

"Mira la televisión," sugirió, sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla.

"No quiero," dijo Seungwoo, recostándose en la silla.

Seungsik tarareó, demasiado ocupado derrotando al enemigo en la pantalla para ofrecer más sugerencias.

En realidad, Seungwoo sabía lo que quería hacer y era mucho más saludable de lo que uno hubiera esperado, pero no creía que Seungsik hubiera estado bien con eso si huía y lograba hacerlo con alguien más solo porque lo estaba ignorando, maldita sea la cuarentena.

Resopló y se puso de pie, decidido a dar a conocer su disgusto, cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá con todo su peso, obligando a Seungsik a tener que prepararse para no caer.

"Un beso y te dejaré en paz," dijo, haciendo un mohín.

"¿Ya estás negociando?" Dijo Seungsik, dejando su teléfono a un lado. "¿Y si no lo hago?"

"Te seguiré molestando toda la noche," dijo Seungwoo.

"Pero me gusta cuando me molestas," hizo una mueca.

Seungwoo colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro, rozando su nariz contra su mandíbula.

"Un beso," dijo. Seungsik tarareó y le dejó un beso rápido en la nariz antes de levantar su teléfono y reanudar su juego. Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "Oye."

"Dijiste un beso," dijo Seungsik simplemente.

"En los labios," dijo.

"Nunca especificaste," dijo.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan cruel?" dijo Seungwoo, horrorizado.

"No soy yo, es mi Orc-sona," dijo.

"Uno más," pidió. Seungsik suspiró como si fuera un gran inconveniente y dejó otro beso justo en la frente de Seungwoo, que arrugó la cara y se quejó. "Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso."

"¿Qué hay para mí?" Bromeó Seungsik.

Seungwoo se sentó incrédulo, mirándolo. "Puedes darme un beso."

"Puedo besarte todos los días," dijo, sonando aburrido. "Aumenta las apuestas."

"Iré a besar a alguien más," dijo simplemente. "Hay muchas personas diferentes que morirían por la oportunidad de besarme. Tengo mucha demanda, ya sabes."

"¿Ah, sí?" Seungsik se echó a reír, dejando su teléfono a un lado. Se inclinó y plantó un beso en el hoyuelo de Seungwoo, negándose a ceder a su única petición, pero Seungwoo fue más rápido que él. Levantó la mano, la deslizó detrás del cuello de Seungsik y evitó que se alejara.

Seungwoo sonrió lo suficiente como para que sus dientes traseros se vieran a través de la parte de sus labios mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la boca de Seungsik. El otro se lamió los labios instintivamente, preparándose para que Seungwoo se hiciera cargo y robara lo que quería, pero en cambio, Seungwoo dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia atrás para que sus dedos se deslizaran por el costado de su cuello al caer, haciendo que la columna de Seungsik temblara.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó en voz baja. "¿No ibas a hacer algo?"

"¿Qué iba a hacer?" Preguntó Seungwoo, su voz baja y burlona. Sabía exactamente el efecto que tenía sobre él y no había querido recurrir a ser así, pero era culpa de Seungsik por ser terco.

Seungsik sonrió. "No eres tan bueno como crees que eres."

"Dime cuán bueno tengo que ser," dijo, tímido, inclinándose hacia adelante lo suficiente como para que sus narices casi se tocaran.

El aliento de Seungsik se detuvo cuando hizo todo lo posible por no reaccionar, pero no estaba engañando a nadie. Seungwoo estaba seguro de que lo tenía justo donde quería, pero luego Seungsik se agachó y le dejó un beso en la mandíbula antes de caer hacia atrás en el sofá y levantar el teléfono. "¡Más bueno que eso!"

"¿Por qué?" Gritó Seungwoo. "¡Por qué eres tan malo!"

"Porque eres lindo cuando no obtienes lo que quieres," dijo.

Seungwoo frunció el ceño y se recostó en el sofá con él, deslizándose entre él y el aro de sus brazos que sostenía su teléfono. Soltó un largo suspiro y enterró la cara en el pecho de Seungsik.

"Bien," dijo, su voz amortiguada en la tela. "No hay besos para Snoopy."

Seungsik dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido y dejó caer su teléfono sobre el cojín. "¡Eso es hacer trampa!"

Seungwoo parpadeó, realmente confundido. "¿Qué?"

"No puedes llamarte Snoopy sin que _tenga que_ besarte" se quejó. "Ven acá."

"¡No!" Dijo Seungwoo, aún aferrado a él. "¡He cambiado de opinión! ¡No quiero besarte!"

"No, no, no," dijo, levantándolo. "¡Esto es lo que querías!"

"Nuh uh," dijo suavemente, frotando sus narices juntas. "¿Quien dijo eso?"

"Tú lo hiciste," dijo Seungsik, reflejando su suavidad.

"No lo hice" dijo en voz baja.

"Lo hiciste," dijo mientras su mano se acercaba a la mejilla expuesta de Seungwoo, frotando sus pulgares sobre las líneas de su sonrisa.

Seungwoo asomó su labio inferior, haciéndose parecer lo más pequeño posible. "Snoopy quiere un beso."

Seungsik inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se chupó los dientes. “¡Elige tu estado de ánimo! ¡No puedo manejar esto!"

"Esta es una guerra bebé, y estoy ganando," sonrió, dejando su propio beso esta vez en la parte inferior de su barbilla.

"No diría que tú estás ganando," dijo. "Soy yo quien recibe los besos."

"Estoy bien con eso," dijo Seungwoo, moviendo el rastro por la mandíbula hacia la oreja mientras Seungsik inclinaba la cabeza para acomodarlo. "Me encanta lo suave que eres."

"No soy suave," hizo una mueca cuando los labios de Seungwoo encontraron el lugar sensible justo debajo de su lóbulo.

"Eres suave como sábanas limpias," dijo. "Y cálido."

"No soy cálido," dijo, no tan convincentemente.

"Eres cálido como una panadería en Navidad," dijo Seungwoo, moviendo sus besos sobre su mejilla. "Y dulce."

"No soy dulce," dijo, encogiéndose un poco, ya que era difícil mantenerse serio cuando todo lo que Seungwoo hacía era tan suave y cursi.

"Seré el juez de eso," dijo Seungwoo, finalmente encontrando sus labios después de esforzarse tanto toda la tarde y Seungsik se fundió con él después de haberse torturado durante tanto tiempo burlándose de él. Seungwoo tarareó agradablemente y sonrió contra su boca. "Lo ves, dulce."

"¿Estás feliz?" Preguntó después de alejarse un poco.

"Sí," dijo con firmeza, empujándolo. Era un glotón para los besos y Seungsik era su proveedor favorito. Si tan solo no tuviera que hacerlo tan difícil...

Seungsik hizo un ligero ruido de sorpresa, pero a través del beso él era todo sonrisas y suavidad, completamente enamorado de la persona que más lo quería.

"Ah, Seungwoo," dijo, tomando un pequeño descanso sin aliento.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Quién creías que ibas a besar si no fuera yo?" Preguntó.

"Solo iba a publicar un tweet y ver quién me hablaba primero," bromeó.

Seungsik se apartó y parpadeó. "¿Solo así?"

"No," se rió, recostándose en su pecho. "Ahora ve a jugar tu juego, estoy tratando de tomar una siesta."

_"¡¿Ahora?!"_

"Sí," dijo tiernamente. "Buenas noches."


	2. sejun/subin - sleepy confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Subin se duerme junto a él, Sejun decide sacar sus sentimientos de su pecho.

El flujo constante de aire, entrando y saliendo, del cuerpo que yacía a su lado era lo que lo mantuvo despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Subin se había quedado dormido junto a él leyendo un webcomic en su teléfono mientras Sejun pasaba la noche aprendiendo a tejer con un vídeo de YouTube de una mujer que hablaba un idioma que no reconocía. Al menos había subtítulos, pero tampoco estaban en un idioma que él pudiera leer.

Pensó en despertarlo, pero Subin estaba demasiado dormido, acurrucado en una bola con las rodillas contra el pecho y los labios en un suave puchero mientras su cabello negro le colgaba perezosamente sobre los ojos.

"Al igual que un gatito," dijo Sejun suavemente mientras le quitaba los mechones de la cara con las yemas de los dedos, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Subin arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño mientras dormía por las cosquillas y Sejun sonrió suavemente. _"Exactamente igual que un gatito."_

Apartó el tejido y enchufó el teléfono de Subin en un cargador cerca de él antes de volver a meterse en su cama con cuidado, asegurándose de no hacer que el colchón se hunda demasiado y correr el riesgo de volcarlo. Luego apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos, listo para quedarse dormido también, excepto que el sueño nunca llegó.

Fue por el sonido de su respiración, pero era como el coro de su canción favorita: dulce, rítmica, familiar. Como un gato que finalmente se sentía seguro en su nuevo hogar, Subin dormía profunda y cómodamente a su lado y no pudo evitar cuánto lo afectaba hacerlo sentir _seguro_.

"Subin," dijo, su voz cansada se quebró. Después de aclararse la garganta, lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Subinie?"

Subin ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba a salvo, pero la mente de Sejun se aceleró como lo había estado durante horas con pensamientos que no podía controlar y tenía que abandonar desesperadamente antes de cometer un horrible error que no podría remendar.

"Subin," dijo de nuevo, esperando que si lo despertaba, podría detenerse. Necesitaba que Subin se despertara por el bien de ambos, pero el más joven nunca parecía escucharlo. “Necesito decir algunas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que no es nada malo y sé que eres bueno escuchando, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es recostarte allí y fingir que no me escuchas. Sabes qué, finge que ni siquiera me conoces."

_Déjame ser solo estática. Déjame ser solo ruido de fondo._

"Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Sé que te molesto mucho, pero creo que de todos los que me rodean, eres el único que me permite ser yo mismo sin hacerme sentir como un idiota cuando no estoy tratando de serlo. Sé que puedo ser ruidoso y un poco raro a veces, pero me haces sentir que no es nada de lo que deba avergonzarme. Debes saber que eso es una cosa que hacen los héroes o algo así, porque a veces siento que soy el perdedor más grande del mundo."

Sejun cerró los ojos, esperando poder dejarlo así, pero una vez que los abrió de nuevo, el subir y bajar del pecho junto a él lo hipnotizaron y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Subin," dijo, probando una vez más. _Sé cómo puedo asegurarme de que no esté despierto._ "Todavía eres un bebé."

Esperó, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Tú quieres que el mundo vea cuán fuerte eres, pero todos pueden verlo," dijo. "Todos pueden ver cómo los pones en primer lugar y los cuidas cuando crees que no están mirando, pero eres tan pequeño, tan bueno y tan travieso que no podemos evitarlo. Significas mucho para todos nosotros, incluyéndome a mi. Naciste para recibir mucho amor, así que espero que lo sigas recibiendo. Yo-."

Se detuvo. Todavía no podía decir lo que quería, pero suponía que ya había dicho lo suficiente. Dijo _algo_ que seguramente lo aliviaría, pero cuando intentó conciliar el sueño, descubrió que ese no era el caso.

"Subinie, si digo algo más, podría ser realmente estúpido," advirtió Sejun. "Por favor despierta."

Esperó cualquier señal de que Subin podía escucharlo, pero de nuevo, no hubo nada. Tomó un respiro profundo. Si alguna vez iba a sacarlo de su pecho, ese era el momento. Estaba a salvo de cualquier repercusión y todo lo que tenía que hacer era _decirlo_ , pero era muy difícil porque lo amaba demasiado.

"Subinie," dijo, con el corazón acelerado en el pecho. "¿Me odiarás si algún día finalmente tengo el valor de decirte que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?"

"No," Subin murmuró adormilado.

El corazón de Sejun casi estalló en su pecho y no en el buen sentido. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que no," dijo en voz baja. "No te odiaría."

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto"? Preguntó, horrorizado.

"Casi todo el tiempo."

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Preguntó, listo para morir.

"Dijiste que escuchara y fingiera que no estabas aquí," dijo Subin lentamente por el sueño. "Sonaba importante."

"No lo era," dijo, avergonzado. Sejun rodó sobre su otro lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando porque todo fuera un mal sueño hasta que sintió el suave roce de las uñas que lo rascaban entre los omóplatos.

"Sonaba bastante importante para mí."

"Estaba un poco emocional porque es tarde," mintió.

"¿Por qué estás tan lejos?" Preguntó Subin.

"Porque somos amigos compartiendo una cama y es cortés darles espacio a tus amigos para dormir," dijo. “Lo siento por despertarte. Vuelve a dormir."

"Está bien," dijo mientras se deslizaba sobre el colchón y tomaba su nuevo lugar presionado contra la espalda de Sejun. "Buenas noches."

Deslizó su brazo sobre su pecho para que su mano descansara cerca del corazón de Sejun y se acomodó en la almohada que estaban compartiendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy durmiendo," murmuró Subin.

Sejun giró cuidadosamente para mirarlo de frente, de modo que sus narices casi se tocaban. Estaba demasiado asustado para tocarlo, preocupado de que estallara una frágil burbuja de vidrio que hacía que esto estuviera bien, así que en lugar de eso, cruzó los brazos y colocó sus puños cerrados debajo de su barbilla.

Lo miró como lo hizo antes, excepto que el sonido de su respiración ya no podía calmarlo debido a lo desconcertante que era la situación. Cerró los ojos de nuevo pensando que tal vez esta vez podría dormir, pero la presión suave contra sus labios fue como una inyección instantánea de adrenalina en su corazón.

"Hey," dijo en voz baja, regañándolo débilmente.

"Duerme un poco," dijo Subin.

"Uno más," susurró Sejun. Subin sonrió para sí mismo en la oscuridad y sacudió la cabeza. "¿No?"

Sin decir una palabra, extendió la mano y agarró el puño cerrado de Sejun y tiró de él sobre su costado.

"Oh," dijo, dándose cuenta de lo rígido que debía haber estado. "¿Qué te parece ahora?"

"Es mi turno," murmuró.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó Sejun, asegurándose de tener primero su consentimiento.

"Si."

"Está bien," susurró, reuniendo coraje. Un pequeño beso. Podía permitirse eso antes de que se durmieran y lo olvidaran a la mañana siguiente. Tenía su permiso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante lo suficiente como para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y cuando sus labios se tocaron nuevamente, esta vez por su propia cuenta, escuchó el aliento perfectamente tranquilo de Subin y por alguna razón eso le dio el coraje de besarlo nuevamente, pero no como su amigo o como buenas noches.

Subin le devolvió el beso esa vez y se profundizó con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos en ambas partes con fuertes respiraciones y toques suaves. Deslizó su brazo detrás del cuello de Sejun para sostenerlo mientras él colocaba el suyo firmemente detrás de su espalda para acercar su cuerpo. El calor era intoxicante y tuvo la tentación de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir nuevamente, pero primero necesitaba algo.

"Uno más," dijo con la boca contra la suya, hambriento de finalmente probar lo que más quería.

Subin se apartó lo suficiente como para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz. "Duerme."

"Uno más," insistió Sejun.

"Si hacemos eso, no creo que pueda volver a dormirme."

"Está bien," dijo sonriendo.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y subió a Subin a su pecho para dormir, el menor se acomodó rápidamente en él como siempre si durmiera allí. Tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Sejun entre sus dedos y jugó distraídamente con él hasta que estuvo inconsciente una vez más.

Sejun pensó que nunca convencería a su corazón para que dejara de latir tan fuerte bajo la cabeza del pobre chico, pero fue el flujo constante de aire, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo que sostenía firmemente contra él lo que lo hizo dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana, con su mente finalmente en paz.


End file.
